My Mommy the Moth Fairy
'My Mommy the Moth Fairy '''is the 25th episode of Season 28. Summary Gekko tries to help Luna Girl spend some mother and daughter time with her ancient moth fairy mother Orizaba on her birthday when they travel to Marleybone, but when Luna Girl is trapped in Big Ben by Meowiarty, Orizaba seems to have more of a motherly side than a wicked side when she has to help Gekko and the moths save her daughter from the evil cat. Plot The episode begins at a house with an observatory lab where inside, Luna Girl (in her daytime self) was still sleeping in her bed and her moths were also sleeping soundly in their moth beds. Just then, a loud sound woke them up as Luna's father, Mr. Adolfo Moonbeam, and his descent wife and Luna’s descent mother whom she thought was her real mother, Ms. Lumina Moonbeam, came in to say happy birthday to their daughter. Getting up from her bed, Luna blinked groggily and rubbed her eyes as she asked her parents after yawning if it was too early to celebrate her birthday at this time since it was 3am in the morning. Lumina apologizes to her daughter that she and Adolfo just wanted Luna’s birthday to be a very special day for her, even though it did annoy her when they came into her room at midnight. After blowing a candle out of the candle on a cupcake and receiving some birthday presents from her parents, Luna thanks them ans says goodnight to them even though it was gonna be morning soon. But although she's happy to have her birthday celebrated this early, Luna was still missing something and she wished that it would come true someday, even today. That morning, Greg and his friends were making some art of their own on their free period, just when Connor noticed that Greg was working on a statue of a halfmoon howler. Amaya notices too as she goes over to Greg’s work table and asks him what he was working on. Blushing, Greg says that he’s just working on art just when Connor snatches the halfmoon howler statue and reads a silver plaque that says “Happy Birthday, Luna Girl. I’m howling at the moon for you.” Cringing, Greg snatched the statue away from Connor and he scolds at him and Amaya that it’s special that he’s making as his friends began to guess who he was making the statue for. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Greg whispers to Connor and Amaya that the statue is for Luna Girl because it’s her birthday today, and he’s invited her to a birthday picnic in Avalor tonight. Amaya says that it’s very nice and Connor compliments on Greg’s hard work on making the statue and planning a picnic for Luna Girl. Feeling appreciated by his friends compliments after calming down, Greg thanks them and that he’s been planning on making everything perfect for their enemy’s birthday yesterday by calling her to go on a picnic in Avalor tonight before her bedtime, picking some nice flowers, buying sweets from the KiraPati, and now he’s putting the finishing touches on the statue. Connor and Amaya wished Greg good luck tonight with Luna Girl as they went back to their table to resume their own work. After they left, Greg smiled to his work well done. Luna Girl was gonna love her gift and her birthday night with him, and he hoped that she’ll remember this tonight. Later that night in Avalor, Gekko tells Luna Girl to close her eyes as she did so and pulling out his gift from behind his back, Gekko holds the halfmoon howler statue in front of her as she opened them when he told her to. With surprised wide eyes, Luna Girl was astounded and happy when she got her gift as she thanked and hugged Gekko who hugged her back, grinning. After they ended the hug, Gekko opens the picnic basket to reveal the KiraPati sweets, a pack of fruit juice boxes, and panini sandwiches. Luna Girl beamed with joy and she thanks Gekko again as they pulled out the sandwiches, then the juice boxes and as they inserted their straws into them, they clashed them together and sipped into the straws while looking at each other, their faces turning pink. The moths stifled a snicker. Then after finishing their sandwiches and juice boxes, Gekko takes out the bunny shortcake, then a magic wand to use to light up some silver candles. After lighting up the last candle, Gekko sets the cake down in front of Luna Girl and says happy birthday while the moths sing the Happy Birthday song to her as she blow out the candles before he cuts a cake slice for her. Gekko takes out a fork, cuts a piece of the cake, then holds it out to Luna Girl as he says to her to open wide and she does as he carefully brings the fork with the cake piece at the end to her mouth. As the cake piece was in her mouth, Luna Girl chewed and then swallowed it, then felt her heart be filled with happiness, but only for a second when Gekko noticed how unhappy she looked as he asked her what was wrong and if the picnic is not good enough. Looking up at him, Luna Girl says that the picnic is great and she loves her gift, but still, something was missing, and Gekko was beginning to worry as he asked her again what was missing. Sighing, Luna Girl explains that she wished she could spend some mother and daughter time with her real and actual mother, who was also a moth fairy, Orizaba. But since she is in the Spirit World and that she is in the real world, Luna Girl hasn’t been able to enjoy her birthday this much. With a nod of understanding, Gekko felt sorry for Luna Girl as the moths comfort her, but then Gekko comes up with an idea. They can ask Mateo the royal wizard to magic up a spell to summon Orizaba. Hearing that made Luna Girl and her moths dubious as she asked Gekko if that’s a good idea because she doesn’t want her mom to cause trouble like the last time she was in Avalor. She almost ruled the place with eternal night and she almost ruined Navidad when she teamed up with Lady Rancora. With a comforting smile, Gekko assures Luna Girl that it’ll be fine, and this is her birthday they’re talking about. He was sure Mateo will agree that he can summon Orizaba so she and Luna Girl can spend some mother and daughter time together. Unfortunately, Mateo says that he can’t when Gekko and Luna Girl asked him if he can cast a spell to summon Orizaba. Elena agrees and says that they don’t want the moth fairy to cause any trouble again like last time she was in Avalor, but Gekko insists that they need to at least bring Orizaba into their world for just one night on Luna Girl’s birthday. It would mean a lot to her if her mom was here to spend some mother and daughter time with her. Glancing at each other, Elena and Mateo were still not sure about what to do until Gekko pleaded and gave both of them a puppy-eyed stare as he says that Luna Girl would be sad on her birthday if Orizaba doesn’t show up this year before Luna Girl could say that it’s okay as Elena and Mateo began to hesitate. After a while, Mateo lets out a heavy sigh and is convinced that he’ll try to release Orizaba, but the spell he will cast might be a bit complicated, but he’ll still try. Smiling in relief, Gekko thanks Mateo as he and Luna Girl followed the wizard and the princess to the sun stone. When they four arrived at the sun stone, Mateo readied his tamborita, said the magic words, and then taps on it as the summoning spell did it’s job. Then suddenly, purple fog appeared and as it cleared away, the moth fairy Orizaba appeared in front of the four friends and her former minions! Orizaba looked around in confusion, but when she saw Luna Girl, she flew towards her to give her a smile and hold her cheeks, saying to her that she is very happy to see her again, which embarrasses Luna Girl as she told Orizaba to knock it off. Letting go of her daughter’s face, Orizaba turns to Gekko and flies to him as she asked Luna Girl if he is her boyfriend, making both Luna Girl and Gekko blush, and the moths stifle a laugh. Annoyed by her mother’s question, Luna Girl tells Orizaba that Gekko is just a friend. Then, Orizaba turned to see Elena and Mateo only she wasn’t happy to see them, and she asked Mateo why he summoned her as Gekko explains to her that today is Luna Girl’s birthday and Luna Girl wanted to spend some time with her this year. Hearing that, the moth fairy asked excitedly why they didn’t just say so and she flies back to Luna Girl to ask her what she wants to do tonight. Thinking, Luna Girl makes her suggestion to go to Marleybone in the Wizard World to do some exploring and maybe a little shopping. Orizaba liked the idea and decides that they should go to Marleybone, but Luna Girl says that only if Gekko and her moths come along because going there won’t be fun without them. Gekko likes the idea and so do the moths, so they come along. Later, Mateo opens a portal to Marleybone and soon, the three and the moths were off to their location, but not before saying goodnight and goodbye to Mateo and Elena before they went back home to rest for the night. As the portal disappeared behind them, Orizaba, Gekko, Luna Girl, and the moths looked around to see dog and cat people walking around the beautiful city. There were stores everywhere: bakeries, book shops, clothing shops, and even electronic shops. Looking around, Gekko asks where they should go as Luna Girl spots a clothing shop nearby and suggests that they should go check out the latest Marleybone fashions there. Inside, they were looking at the finest tops, bottoms, shoes, and accessories. While the moths were looking at the shiniest accesories, Luna Girl finds a fancy moon necklace and feels like she wants to purchase it, but Orizaba had already planned on buying her a dress before Luna Girl could ask her about the necklace. Then, when Orizaba noticed the necklace, she asked her daughter if she would like to buy it too. With a nod, Luna Girl says yes, but unfortunately, Orizaba says that she already paid for the dress that she might not have enough money for the necklace, which depresses Luna Girl. Then, just before they left, Orizaba takes one more look at the necklace and thought of something. After they had left the shop, Orizaba leads the three and the moths to a bakery when she caught the smell of fresh baked goods. There, when they entered, they ordered some delicious strawberry shortcake puff pastries and they brought a box of muffins and cupcakes on the go as they decide to head to Hyde Park to make a wish at the water fountain and check out the most exotic plants at the greenhouse. Later, after making their wishes at the fountain, they went to the greenhouse were they saw a lot of plants and flowers that even the moths find very delicious to eat, but Luna Girl kept them away from them. Gekko smiled as he could see that Luna Girl was finally having a good time with her mother, whom she was laughing with. After visiting the greenhouse, Orizaba lead Luna Girl, Gekko, and the moths to the Royal Museum, where inside, they looked around to see amazing artifacts. All of them caught Luna Girl’s eye, but something else caught her eyes when she saw a trio of cats walking passed a dog statue. Without Orizaba, Gekko, or the moths noticing, Luna Girl decides to follow the cats into a dark corner where they disappeared into. When she was alone, Luna Girl looked around and called for someone, but no response. She called again, and this time, someone came behind her and big beefy paws grabbed her as she lets out a scream and then a cry for help, which Orizaba, Gekko, and the moths heard from a distance. The moth fairy, Gekko, and the moths ran to where the heard Luna Girl’s cry but only found her dropped locket and a trail of paw prints. Orizaba was starting to worry as Gekko tells her to not worry and that all they need to do is follow the trail, and so they did, only when the reached the end of the paw prints, they looked up to see that the paw prints lead to Big Ben! Looking up at Big Ben, Gekko felt dizzy when they have to go all the way up there, but then, when he saw the anxious and worrisome look on the moth fairy and the moths’ faces, he knew that they need to find out if Luna Girl is in there, even though there‘s a chance that they’ll have to go up to the top and get inside as Gekko rode on Orizaba’s back while the moths flew behind. After flying up to the top of Big Ben for quite a second, Orizaba, Gekko, and the moths landed on the highest floor and shocked to see a skinny and sinister hairless cat man, plus two big and muscular looking tomcats and between them was a cage, holding Luna Girl inside! When Luna Girl saw Orizaba, she cried for her and Orizaba sends the cat man and his henchmen a scowl, then she demands them to release her daughter now. The cat man, named Meowiarty, looked over at Luna Girl, then back to Orizaba to reply in a flat and sly tone, “This little girl? Your daughter? I don’t see the resemblance.”, but Gekko tells Meowiarty that he will once he, Orizaba, and the moths stop him and free Luna Girl as Meowiarty scoffs and says that they’ll have to beat him in a magic duel first. Orizaba accepts it for that she’ll defeat Meowiarty and save her daughter, much to Gekko’s surprise since he saw that the moth fairy seems to love her daughter as much as she loved spending time with her on her birthday. The duel then begins as Meowiarty went first. Holding out his paw, he blasts his first spell at Orizaba, but she was too quick for it for that she dodged and sends a dark haze at Meowiarty. Meowiarty was encircled and caught by the dark haze as he struggled to get free and Orizaba flew to the cage to free her daughter but then she was stopped by the thugs and was grabbed by the arms. But an invisible Gekko tickles the thugs and they let Orizaba go, as she flew up and blasted her magic at them and had them trapped in a ring of purple mist. However, without looking, Orizaba was caught by Meowiarty who had his arm wrapped around her as she was struggling to get free to get to her daughter, but with the thugs free, they helped their master keep hold of the moth fairy! Luna Girl needed to do something to save her mother, and quick! Luna Girl looks down at her Luna Magnet and gets an idea as she hopes that it has enough moon energy to get rid of those thugs. She carefully points it and the thugs were soon trapped in her Luna beam as she tosses them, and one of them drops the key right in front of her, and Luna Girl uses it to open the cage. After she was out, Luna Girl points her Luna Magnet at Meowiarty and demands him angrily to leave her mom alone. Villain Motives * Meowiarty: To trap Luna Girl in Big Ben Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Orizaba Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with a character's birthday Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Category:Power Rangers Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Elena of Avalor images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Villain images Category:Season 28 images Category:Orizaba images Category:Hugging images Category:Season 28 episodes based on cartoons